lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Too Many Termites
"Too Many Termites" is the fifteenth episode of Season 1 of The Lion Guard. It aired on July 15, 2016. Official synopsis "The Lion Guard mistakenly chase off aardwolves instead of hyenas, and the Pride Lands become overrun with termites. Ana Gasteyer (ABC’s The Goldbergs) recurs as Reirei the jackal."http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyjunior/shows/the-lion-guard/episodes/too-many-termites/ Plot summary "Too Many Termites" begins by introducing Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard, and his friends, Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, and Ono. While patrolling the Pride Lands at night, the team is alerted by Muhangus and Muhanga to a pack of hyenas scrounging around the aardvark dens. With Kion in the lead, the Lion Guard confronts the hyenas, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands. Several days later, the Lion Guard is lounging in the Lair of the Lion Guard when they notice that the den has become overrun with termites. Bunga is delighted with this turn of events and proceeds to eat every termite he can get his paws on. In the middle of Bunga's feast, Ono flies in and informs the team that a tree in Mekundu Cliffs is about to collapse with a colony of bats inside. Together, they rush out of the lair to save the bats. Along the way, the Lion Guard crosses a log, which snaps and falls into a ravine behind them. The team wonders why it would do such a thing, since it has always been able to hold their weight before, but Kion reminds his friends that they have no time to lose. They proceed to the tree, where Bunga climbs inside the trunk and wakes up the bats. No sooner have the bats flown out when the tree collapses, and the Lion Guard realizes that the termites have been the source of the collapsing trees. Just then, all the other trees in Mekundu Cliffs collapse, and Kion resolves to ask his father about the situation. Once the Lion Guard reaches Pride Rock, Simba suggests that the team ask the aardwolves about the problem. When Fuli questions what an aardwolf is, Simba explains that aardwolves keep the termite population under control. Kion asks where they can find the aardwolves, and Simba suggests that they look in old aardvark dens, since that is the aardwolf's favorite place to sleep. Fuli and Kion immediately begin to suspect that the problem is their fault, and Kion learns from his father that aardwolves strongly resemble hyenas. This confirms Kion's fears, and he admits to his father that he had used the Roar of the Elders to drive the aardwolves out of the Pride Lands. Simba gently tells his son that he has made a mistake and encourages him to do his best to fix the problem. After following the aardwolves' scent into the Outlands, the Lion Guard is spotted by the aardwolves, who have taken shelter behind a large boulder. The pack spies on the Lion Guard and overhears them musing over whether they should sneak up behind or surround the aardwolves. Terrified, the pack flees, but they are found a moment later by Bunga, who fumbles into their midst. In a panic, the aardwolves flee, and the Lion Guard races after them. Eventually, the team gives up on the chase, for they realize that the aardwolves are afraid of them. Though the friends are shocked at being perceived as villains, Kion resolves to earn the aardwolves' trust before trying to lead them home. Just then, Ono spots a nearby aardwolf, Mjomba, and yells down to his team that the aardwolf is running straight for a cliff. Bunga races ahead of his friends and tackles Mjomba to the ground, effectively saving his life. The rest of the Lion Guard approaches, and Kion explains to Mjomba that the team needs the aardwolves back in the Pride Lands to take care of the termite problem. Mjomba retorts that they should never have driven the pack out to begin with, and Kion apologizes for the mistake, admitting that he had mistaken the aardwolves for hyenas. He then tells Mjomba that he needs the rest of his pack to return home, since the Pride Lands have become infested with termites. Mjomba is hesitant to comply until Bunga and Ono remind him that he will get to come home and feast on a kingdom overrun with termites. Ravenous, Mjomba complies and races ahead of the Lion Guard to find his pack. Meanwhile, the other aardwolves hide in a cave, alerting Reirei the jackal to their presence. She fetches her mate, Goigoi, and the two resolve to eat the aardwolves for dinner. Together, they approach the pack and introduce themselves as their new neighbors. The aardwolves express relief that they are not the Lion Guard, and Reirei assures them that they are nothing like the Lion Guard. She then questions why the aardwolves are running from the Lion Guard, and Haya explains that Kion's Roar of the Elders had forced them out of the Pride Lands. To reassure the aardwolves, Reirei and Goigoi sing "We'll Make You a Meal", in which they fool the aardwolves into trusting them. Eventually, the Lion Guard reaches the aardwolves' cave, and Kion sends Mjomba ahead to calm the aardwolves into trusting him and his friends. Mjomba arrives and tells his friends that the Lion Guard can be trusted, but before the pack can leave with him, Goigoi and Reirei trap the aardwolves in the cave and launch their attack. From outside the cave, Kion senses that something is not right, and he orders Ono to peek through the cracks in the rocks to see what is going on. Ono rushes back with a report that the jackals have attacked the aardwolves, and the Lion Guard forces their way into the cave to save the pack. While Fuli leads the aardwolves to safety, Kion pins Reirei to the cave floor and orders her to go home. When he releases her, she and Goigoi flee the cave in a frenzy. With the jackals defeated, the Lion Guard leads the aardwolves home. Once back in the Lair of the Lion Guard, the team relaxes, and Bunga laments the disappearance of the termites. As the honey badger lies in a defeated slump, Ono flies in and drops a leaf full of termites, which turns out to be a thank you present from the aardwolves. A delighted Bunga begins to gobble the termites up and proclaims that he is feeling much better now. Cast Starring *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Rob Lowe as Simba Guest Starring *Ana Gasteyer as Reirei *Phil LaMarr as Goigoi *Marieve Herington as Ogopa *Ogie Banks as Haya *Charlie Adler as Mjomba *Khary Payton as Muhangus Trivia * The episode aired early on the Watch Disney Junior app. References Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion Guard: Season 1